Subvert Of The Heart
by XxMasonxX
Summary: A soon to be Sophomore faces drama in his unstabled relationship between his girlfriend of 2 years and bestfriend of 10 years which leads to drug use,sex,lieing,and murder.M because Of Language and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

"**Trevor...Trevor... Trevor!" Easton yelled, I turned. "What are you doing this summer?" He continued. "Oh I don't know, stuff maybe." I lied. **

**"Summer is in four minutes and you don't have any plans,**

**to save you the humility you're invited to my party at eight." He whispered. "I don't know man, i was**

**thinking about seeing coach after school but if I go to you're party i'm going to have to buy some clothes**

**because I need to wash tomorrow." I remarked. "Son, I got you, don't worry." I turned again to face the**

**board. "Okay sure Easton." I said in my mind. Beep. Beep. Beep. " Yes!" The entire class shouted in excitement. I**

**grabbed my bag and left the classroom, I couldn't believe it. All those test, quizzes, homework assignments,**

**projects, lunch detention's, in school suspension's, phone calls. Were all over... For two months of**

**course. I walked to about twenty classroom's to say goodbye to all my favorite teachers from six grade to ninth**

**grade since my school was six to twelve and I was in ninth and some of them were retiring and getting laid off.**

**"Trey come over here and give me a hug." Mrs. Thompson said in joy, I ran over and gave her a big hug. "I'm so**

**proud of you and your brothers and I cant wait to see you next year, how are they?" She asked "There good,**

**i'm going to band camp this year with Kristen." I noted, "That's nice tell her I said don't forget her sunscreen and**

**can you give this to her?" She handed me a purple bantam box, "Will do Mrs. T." I responded as I left the classroom**

**and put the box in my pocket.**

**"Trey!" Ashley deplored and jumped on my back "Ahhh get off." I retorted. "Okay chill, so your going to band camp with Kristen this year?" Ashley **

**inquire, "Stop stalking me ash i'm starting to think you're in love with me." I giggled, she didn't answer but Ashley, she's my best friend from **

**kindergarten actually my first friend she introduce me to all the kids and showed me around I liked her but we were split up in second grade and **

**she forgot all about me so now were in ninth going to tenth and she has a boyfriend I like her but, not as much as I used to and plus im taken too **

**so i guess im gonna have to forget about her just like she did to me, its kinda indurated when she keeps asking me "Do you like anyone?, i can **

**keep a secret." I usually change the subject so I would'nt have to answer because im taken. "Im going to band camp this summer to so see you in **

**3 days." She smiled as she walked out the building. I followed her cause I wanted to ask what instrument she played, I couldnt find her but i saw **

**my girlfriend.**

**I walked toward my girlfriend Kristen, I wanted to surprise her so, I slowly walked to her from behind**

**"Guess what I got for you." I whispered in her ear as I grabbed her waste "I don't know, you tell me you stupid**

**cheater." she sobbed as she took my hands off her and turned. "What? I never cheated on you" I said**

**"Don't you lie to me!" She cried "I'm not! I would never!" I bellowed. She slapped me and shrieked "I hate you!**

**I don't ever wanna see you again and dont ever think of getting back together cause it will never happen." She slapped me so hard I couldn't feel **

**my left cheek. "Okay, can you just stop yelling people are starting to staring" I grabbed her hand "Get off me, don't touch me." she said as she **

**walked away. I looked around, almost the whole school just saw my break up with Kristen. Even the teachers and Ashley, but the principalsaved **

**me by telling everyone to leave the grounds except for the ones taking the bus "Are you okay?" He asked "Yeah." I answered "If you say so, and **

**oh have a good summer." He walked away. I wanted to knock him out but i had to get ready for the party and try to atleast give kristen the **

**purple box.**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the football field; I was having second thoughts about going to a party after that scene three

minutes ago and besides I thought Kristen was going since she always likes to tell my friends how she was

up all night partying with other guys after are other break ups then she tells me how she made the worst

mistake in the world thinking being with another guy would make her forget about me and make her

feel better but honestly to me it's a load of crap, and I always take her back I don't know why either

but this time I'm going solo I don't need her I'm the star quarterback for the football team, I have the money,

Grades and the popularity, I can always find another girl that's why she always comes crawling back to me.

Its gonna be awkward going to my football games though because she's a cheerleader.

"Trevor, my star player are you thinking about ditching me for the wildcats this summer?" Coach laughed

"No, are you crazy coach I love football more than basketball." I smiled "I thought you'd say that, so I was

thinking since you love band and football, I would come along with you to band camp so we can practice

for football season." Coach offered "Seriously? Football season isn't until September, do I really need to

Practice I want a vacation since school is in two months coach." I said "Practice makes perfect." Coach

Grinned. "I don't know about this coach." I shook my head. "Trevor, you could get a scholarship in football if

you just work harder and harder each and everyday and with me getting that scholarship will be effortless,

So are you with me or not?" The coach heaved his hand toward me. "Sorry coach, but I guess I'm off the team."

"Trevor, I'm not gonna find a kid like you in a million years just stay on the team and plus you need the

scholarship it could change your life." Coach replied, "I don't need a scholarship for football, i'm smart haven't you notice?" I catechized

"But you can't make an A and B average." Coach answered. "Oh yeah? Watch me, and if that doesn't work out, hey there's always the wildcats

right?" I rejoined as I paced out the field until I reached the street to cross and to go to my friend's place.

I ran up my friends door steps and ringed the bell, I was nervous because I thought Ashley would answer the door since she's Easton's sister and

I was right as soon as I was about to turn and step of his porch Ashley opened the door like a ninja "What are you doing here Trey?" She

rendered "I'm here for the party, am I the first one here." I replied. "You mean Easton's? He moved the party to Tommy's house about a week ago

didn't he tell you?" She Asked, "No, he just told me today that the party's at his place." I said confused. "No, i'm sure it's at Tommy's because he

left about five minutes ago, but you're welcome to come in if you want." She offered "Its okay I'll walk to Tom's place." I responded "Wait!

Tommy's house is across town, just come inside and I'll get you a ride." She shouted, "No, Ash i'm fine walking there please don't make things

more difficult then they got to be." I responded, and just as I was about to reach the last step on the porch, Ashley shouted out something that

made me turn around and face her. "I know you and Kristen are over but that doesn't mean you can ignore you're best friend!", "Just come inside

and relax, we can watch whatever you want and we can have are own small party." She continued as I walked in the door. When I walked in I felt

a sense of relief and happiness I immediately helped myself to the bathroom even though I didn't know where it was I would surely find it without

Ashley's help and I did I went in and smoked a cigarette and opened the window and sprayed air freshener so Ashley wouldn't know I was

smoking. After that I couldn't find the stairs so I just started wondering around and I stopped at a room it had white and blue wallpaper and then

I noticed that this was Ashley's room so I looked around for anything I could find involving the party and when I did I was overwhelmed with a

breeze of confusion. I found a note that said in large bold sloppy writing:

**"I know you like Trevor, well here's you're chance to get at him. I also know that you saw his break up with Kristen who hasn't, but that's not the point I told Trevor about my party today and he thinks its at my house so i'm going to be on my way to Tom's for the real party don't let him leave the house keep him inside he's sexual frustrated just like you are and I really think you guys can make you're frustration turn into sex. I know i'm not supposed to be doing this because I hate guys trying to bag my little sister but I really think Trevor's the one, there's condom's in my room but, I just think you shouldn't use one, whatever happens, happens i'm sure Trevor will love you the same even if you get pregnant trust me I know Trevor he would never leave you just cause of some pregnancy. Have fun and have a awesome night listen to me, you won't regret it.**

**Love,**

**Easton.**

From the looks of this I could infer that Easton took about two days to write this and he planned all of this and knew that I was going to go to his

house for the party, I know Easton from the back of my head but the conversation in my mind what interrupted by Ashley's voice "Trey where are

you?" As soon as I heard her I panicked and It felt as like someone punched me right in the stomach I placed the letter were it was when I found

it and walked into the hallway to make Ashley believe I just walked out of the bathroom, "What took you so long?" She said as she grabbed my

hand and took me down the steps. I didn't know what was going on but I just went with what she was doing she brought me to the living room

and turned the television off, sat me on the couch and started talking to me. "It must be hard right?", "Feels like everyone's against you, right?"

"Don't answer just let me tell you what happened three days ago, my boyfriend broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him and i'm

just thinking why go out with a guy if he doesn't love you for you and I really need a guy that will do that and I kinda think that guy is.", "Wait, are

you drunk Ashley." I asked "No, but that's not the point the guy's name is Cameron." She said loudly "Are you serious? Cameron really? Why?

How did this happen?" I questioned, "Yes i'm serious. Yes it's Cameron. We bumped into each other about two days ago, the day that I left a

voice message on you're phone crying, and I kinda said on the voicemail I need you to help and comfort babe, hurry over to my place and on that

day Cameron was coming over to chat with Easton but he wasn't there so I invited him in and he just was there and we...", "You had sex!" I

answered for her. "No, i'm a would you think that?" She asked, "Nothing." I said in relief, "So the whole argument about me cheating on Kristen was all about that voicemail Ashley sent me, that must mean she read the

voice message and thought I was cheating on her." I thought

Ashley:"Trevor!"

Trevor:"Huh" I Asked, "Sorry about that I was just thinking about something that happened earlier."

Ashley:"Its cool, and I think I know what your talking about, Kristen right?

Trevor: "Yeah, me and her were supposed to go on a date today."

Ashley: "Well you're welcome to stay here with me all night if you'd like to :)."

...Silence...

Trevor: "I love you Ashley you know that right :)?"

Ashley: "You do :)?"

Trevor: "Yeah you're the most down to earth person I've ever met in my life, you make me smile and laugh by just being yourself :)."

Ashley: "Really? I though you said I was a loser. :)"

Trevor: "Yeah, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world and you are you're just my loser :)"

Ashley: "Well I love you more."

Trevor: "Then prove it"

Ashley:"No i don't have to prove anything."

Trevor: "Why?"

Ashley: "Wait until band camp I'll show you and you're be speechless, literally." She laughed.

Trevor: "I wonder what that means? :)"

Ashley:"Oh shut up and wait :D."

Trevor: "Okay, this is one of the reason's I love you, because you're an asshole :)"

Ashley: "Am I a cute asshole :)?

Trevor: "Um I'm not answering that question until you answer mine ."

Ashley: "Then I guess you'll never know, I'm not telling."

Trevor: "I guess you'll never know either ;)."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, wake up you guys!" I voice yelled. "I have breakfast for the both of you now don't make me regret cooking this isn't going to be a daily thing, now wake up!" He shook the both of us.

Ashley:"I'm up dummy I have been for a while I was trying to cuddle with him thanks for ruining it idiot :/."

Easton: "He's not up oh my gosh I made this for nothing."

Ashley: "Go somewhere -_-."

Easton: "Only kidding, so did it happen, I told you they were gonna break up I can predict the future ^_^."

Ashley: "They only broke up because of you, if you would have never told me to send that voicemail :(."

Easton: "How was I supposed to know Kristen had his phone? I was just trying to help you out here."

Ashley: "I don't need help now he's gonna hate me if he finds out :(."

Easton: "Aren't you the one that was okay with them breaking up if the plan worked -_- "

Ashley: "Just leave me alone :( I'm gonna get ready for Cameron's hockey game."

Easton: "No! Your staying here if you don't like the guy, why come?"

Ashley: "Me and Trevor are staying friends for a long time unfortunately he technically told me last night :("

Easton: "No, just go on a date with him and that will change his mind."

Ashley: "Leave me alone I think I'll talk to Cameron until we go away to band camp."

Easton: "While I'm leaving a note for Trevor to come to the game, I'll meet you there."

Ashley: "K bye :\"

She walked up stairs to her bedroom quickly, while Easton left out the front door.

Oh my gosh I can't believe Easton would do this to me I though I could trust him, just laying here and taking all that in makes me want to choke the life out of someone. So much thoughts are in my mind the fact that Easton broke me

and Kristen up makes me want to punch his face in, and Ashley took my flirting to a next level. I mean i want to be her everything but i'm trying to be single until my heart has recovered from my break up with aside

from that she's going to see that jerk Cameron and for what reason, for rejecting her? Because I assure you I most certainly didn't I just rejected my urge to fuck the brains out to be specific.

"Trevor, you awake yet?" She yelled from the staircase. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that it's Trey you loser :)"

"Omg, shut up go do something with you're hair you look a mess :)." She stuck her tongue out.

As I go up I saw the note Easton left for me and it read:

**Come to the hockey game today I think my sister's up to something with Cameron.**

**Your Friend,**

**Easton**


End file.
